With the rapid growth of the Internet, the need for efficient document exchange becomes increasingly important. In additional to the hypertext markup language (HTML), Extensible Markup Languages (XML) are becoming available that provide a meta-language for authors to design their own markup language.
On the other hand, the proliferation of various non-PC computing devices, including: handheld devices; palmtop devices; and various other Microsoft WINDOWS CE .TM.- based devices; set-top boxes; WEB TV; smart phones; and so-called Internet appliances, (hereinafter all referred to as Internet appliances) further complicates the presentation of a Web document to a client device. In a Web document based on HTML, images are treated as separate objects pointed to by the Web document. A proxy/Web server may generate a lower resolution version or a black and white version of a color image to accommodate the limited capability of the Internet appliance. Nonetheless, these images are named persistent objects (i.e., they have separate identities which are their URLs). The proxy or Web server is merely trying to provide different versions of a named entity based on the capability of a receiving device. This is independent of any caching issues at the proxy or Web server to improve object access time.
Various work exists to provide different versions of a named object in the Web environment to support Internet appliances access to the Web. For example, PRISM from Spyglass (see e.g., http://www.spyglass.com) provides different versions of images to the Internet appliance. It can also dynamically translate richly formatted Web documents into simplified Web pages to accommodate the requirements of the receiving devices. A means for performing on-demand data type-specific lossy compression on semantically typed data and tailoring content to the specific constraints of the clients is described in "Adapting to Newark and Client Variability via On-Demand Dynamic Distillation," by A. Fox, et al., Proc. 7th Intl. Conference on Architectural Support for Programming Languages and Operating Systems, Oct. 1996.
Using formal descriptors, such as a markup language, to describe a digital document provides tremendous flexibility. In the Internet environment, more powerful markup languages such as XML, or a subset of the Standard Generalized Markup Language (SGML) (see e.g., ISO 8879/1986; and Designing XML Internet Applications, by M. Leventhal, et al., Prentice Hall, 1998), are being defined to augment HTML. The markup language description can provide rich information on the document structure and the final document to be generated. In fact, XML is a language that allows users to define their own language. For example, chemists can define a chemical markup language to describe a molecular structure. Mathematicians or scientists can define a math markup language to describe complex mathematical formulas. The interpretation of the markup language description and generation of the object can thus be complex. It is desirable to avoid regeneration of the same description repeatedly. Since Web pages, objects or documents on a common subject, or from the same company/division/department or authors often have parts in common, there is a need to go beyond recognizing just the repeated references to named entities (i.e., subject already has a name, e.g., URL) to subparts of named entities.
However, proxy or Web servers and client browsers today do not interpret the markup language to decompose a document or object into components, provide persistent identities and tracking mechanisms to facilitate caching and recognition of repeated occurrences of components of a named object. They mainly provide caching or processing service for named objects as a whole. For example, as mentioned previously, in HTML the text documents and images (which are separated out from the text documents by the authors) are all named objects and hence cacheable entities. Another problem is that if a document includes dynamic content caching is not meaningful as the next reference to the same document URL can result in a different version of the document. Thus a document is not cached even if only a small fraction of its content is dynamic. This is an issue for HTML documents today and is expected to become more severe for XML documents, which are more flexible and make it easier to incorporate various types of dynamic information, such as data from a database.
Thus, the need remains for a system and method for identifying and creating one or more persistent object fragments from named object, for example to facilitate caching. The present invention addresses this need.